Product displays for displaying products vertically in relation to one another are often termed strip merchandisers. Typically, strip merchandisers include an elongate strip with provision for supporting product at a fixed interval along the elongate length of the strip. Such strip merchandisers suffer from the drawback that since the product securing mechanisms are at fixed intervals, the same strip merchandiser is not adjustable to accommodate a variety of different sized products. Such strip merchandisers can only accommodate those products that fit into dimensions dictated by the fixed intervals. Further, strip merchandisers also utilize product securing mechanisms that only accommodate one product per securing means, therefore limiting the quantity of products that the strip merchandiser can display.